The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditionally, in order for insurance underwriters to properly make decisions concerning insurance products, a physical inspection of a structure or property is often necessary. For example, the underwriter may need to know the condition of a structure, information about the property surrounding (such as liability concerns, fire hydrants, etc.), assess damage to the structure, or determine whether the proper structure is on the property Traditionally, this inspection process required a company employee to physically travel to the location in question and physically inspect the property. Physical inspections are labor intensive, time-consuming, expensive and usually focus on the exterior physical characteristics of a home as well as liability exposures.